


Hatless

by orphan_account



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, Song Lyrics, ill add more later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24335320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Just a couple of chapters to a little Slug and White Hat fic.
Relationships: Dr. Slug/White Hat (Villainous)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Hatless

**Author's Note:**

> Heya I couldn't put it into the tags because they're all fucked up on this tablet I'm using temporarily, but here's a big ol' thank you to Anson Seabra for being a musical god. I'll be using one of his songs in a later chapter so give him some love and listen to his amazing music. 
> 
> Without further ado, let's get on with this.

White Hat was doing paperwork when he heard a ruckus in the hall outside of his office. He looked up when his door was slammed open, and was confused to see no one was there to have opened it. 

He got up to investigate when he felt a presence brush past him. He turned back to his desk to see the drawers open up and important papers to land on his desk.

"The heck?" White hat asked nobody in particular.  
The invisible presence seemed to find what it was looking for and grabbed a picture that had been buried among the papers. 

He recognized the picture and made a grab for it. "Hey! That picture is important to me!"  
The picture floated away quickly and barely escaped his grasp. It was a photo of White Hat and Black Hat as children, maybe 6 or 7. 

The picture held by the presence floated away, out of his doors and into the hallway. White Hat quickly followed after only to find that the photo had disappeared as well. "Hello?" He asked, maybe only to thin air. He shook his head and decided to go back into his office. The doors closed behind him and he began to clean up the stacks of papers, confused at what had just happened. Slug got back to his lab and clicked a button on the wristband he was wearing. He appeared and took a picture out of his pocket. Clemencia and 6.0.6 joined him, both wanting to get a glimpse of young White Hat. "Hehe! He's so cute!" Clemencia squealed, grabbing the picture from Slug's hands and twirling around in a circle with it raised above her head. 6.0.6 grumbled, maybe just the tiniest bit happy to see little kid White Hat. Slug folded his arms and stared at Clemencia, who was holding the picture to her chest now, a goofy smile on her face. "Alright, alright. Now pay up." Clemencia stared at him. "You didn't think I was going to do for free?" "Hmph. Let me go get something to pay you with." She walked off, still clutching the picture and Slug was left with 6.0.6. They both looked at eachother, sharing an annoyed glance and walked off on their separate ways. Slug was walking down the hallway, on his way to the kitchen to make a PB&J sandwich when he noticed his boss walked straight towards a wall. He stepped closer then realized that he could secretly enjoy this moment by a single click of a certain little button. Now one click later and he was invisible to the human (or non-human) eye. He walked over to White Hat, who was now facing the wall completely, looking over his shoulders for anybody watching. He slipped a hand into his pocket and took out a dark blue key and somehow inserted it into the wall. Slug almost made a noise as a secret door opened up where the wall had just been. He walked in with White Hat and was in awe to find that they were in a giant concert hall. The thousands of red seats encircled a beautiful stage that had an equally, maybe even more, beautiful piano at its center. It was a shining gold that was like a mirror, showing the world in a gold tint. White hat was a mere step away from sitting down when he suddenly stopped, and looked around. "There's someone else here?" He asked out of the blue, seemingly talking to someone. He nodded and walked back to the door that led to the hallway. He looked around again and smiled, "Another time then." And walked out. Slug had been stuck in one spot the whole time, confused at what had just happened. He realized that he should get out of here before White Hat locked the door. He ran to the door and found it, luckily, unlocked. He walked out into the hallway and clicked the button on his wrist contraption. He walked to the lab to tinker with unfinished projects.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya guys, thanks for reading. Once again big thanks to Anson Seabra for being just a god in general go check him out and while your at it check out my Wattpad account Gay_Addict and if you wanna chat or smth here's my Discord account Hunchback Supreme #7596.  
> Have a good rest of your day or night!


End file.
